


[Podfic] Keepsakes

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Footnotes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Sodium_Azide's summary:Crowley is very curious, and does not know when to stop digging. When one is a kilometer deep into a well-guarded angelic pocket dimension, perhaps it would be wise to refrain from yelling about one's discovery.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keepsakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160228) by [Sodium_Azide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Azide/pseuds/Sodium_Azide). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8gz6r52fic8qf5m/GO_Keepsakes.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
